


Just Bros

by viscrael



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Meteor, Oneshot, Sloppy Makeouts, gay babies, how do tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is, uh, is it...is it okay if I kiss you?"<br/>You nearly choked on your own spit. "W-what?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Bros

**Author's Note:**

> I like davekat  
> P.s I'll upd8 Jezebel soon I swEAr

It started out platonically.

A brush of the hand; a touch of the knee. A fist bump, a hug, a wrestling match, a nose bop. The blonde would sit next to you on the couch, playing some stupid human video games, beating you at almost all of them. When his bare knee brushed yours, you would blush, flustered, and feeling bad for being embarrassed for such a stupid reason. And when you refused to move to get his controller, angry because he “totally cheated” to win, he leaned over you, his body pressed against yours. Your cheeks heated up, showing off your blood color, and you looked away, hoping he wouldn’t notice. Of course, considering it was him, he did, and he didn’t let it go.

“Looks like Strider strikes again,” he said, leaning back over to his side of the couch, controller in hand. “Flustering every single goddamn damsel on this meteor is my ultimate goal, after all.”

“I’m not a fucking damsel, you bulge knob,” you defended. “Besides, I’m not flustered.”

“Oh, really?” he said, just to spite you.

You rolled your eyes, crossing your arms. The game was still paused. “Yes, really, you prick. As if you could ever get that kind of reaction from me.”

“How much you want to bet on that,” he said. There was no question behind it.

“A whole fucking lot, actually.”

The blonde grinned and leaned in towards you. “You sure you want to test it?”

That’s sort of where things turned from pale to…well, a different quadrant.

You didn’t say anything, pouting in a grub-like way, glaring at him as he smirked. The two of you stared at each other before he seemed to get tired of that, pulling his shades off (much to your surprise) and setting both his hands on either side of you so that your noses were almost touching. You moved back, confused and embarrassed although not wanting to show it.

But he noticed considerably and smirked, his thin lips stretching into a curve at one side of his mouth. “Dude, I’m not even doing anything and you’re freaking the fuck out. It’s starting to seem like you’ve got a cruuush.”

“Fuck your human romance,” you muttered. You didn’t do one crucial thing, though, and that was to deny his assumption. You were hoping he wouldn’t catch it, but he did, and pulled away.

You gave him an odd look but didn’t say anything. If you complained, it would seem like you’d been enjoying that—which you totally had, but like hell you were going to let him know that—so you sat back down, shifting in your seat so you were facing the TV again, cross-legged. He didn’t speak up either, and after a moment, it worried you.

“Hey, ass sniffer,” you said, hitting his shoulder lightly. “The fuck’s wrong?”

Turning his head to look at you, he slipped his shades back on. “Nothing, Vantas; don’t kill the mood. We still have a princess to save, yo. She’s all up and stuck in that shit-hole of a castle.”

So the two of you continued to play whatever the hell game it was, although the mood was slightly more somber. You brushed your knee against his a couple times like before, hoping to communicate that whatever was bothering him was okay, but he seemed to not acknowledge it. The air continued to be thick for the next half hour.

Until, finally, when you’d defeated the level and probably needed to go do something else, he set his controller down next to him and turned to face you, still cross-legged but his eyes trained on you—or, at least, you think they were. You could never tell through those douche-bag glasses.

“Hey, KK Slider,” he started. (That was a nick name he’d given you; he said it had something to do with a game about animals? That was apparently a character’s name or some shit.) He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, pausing. “Is, uh, is it…is it okay if I kiss you?”

You nearly choked on your own spit. “W-what?”

He back-peddled immediately. “N-no, I mean, yeah, that was a stupid question, uh, I was just—yeah, I was just wondering, ‘cause we were talkin’ about that red shit or whatever and seriously that was really weird you can just forget I even said tha—“

You interrupted him loudly. "Jesus FUCKING Christ, Strider, calm the shit down! It's not a big deal."

"Wait, so that didn't just totally freak the hell out of you?" He looked at you, confused.

"What?" you looked away. "No, I mean...no. It didn't freak me out, calm the fuck down." You sighed in (mostly) pretend exasperation. "I mean, if you want to...kiss and stuff, that's fine with me..."

"Oh." His shoulders relaxed. He hesitated. "Is it...do you actually want to, or are you just okay with it?"

"I, uh." You bit your lip. This conversation was making your heart beat quicker and butterflies erupt in your stomach. You nodded faintly, your voice quiet in case anyone else on the meteor was close enough to eavesdrop. "I want to."

After a moment, Dave scooted closer to you so that your knees were definitely touching, and he leaned down, his breath close to yours. It wasn't like you'd never kissed anyone; it's just that you'd just never kissed a human, nonetheless Dave. You sat, looking at each other for a moment.

"Do you want me to, or...?"

"Oh, shut up." You pulled him by the front of his stupid god tier pajamas and crashed your lips together, a bit more messily than intended. He didn't do anything for a moment, probably from surprise, but then he kissed you back and his hands cupped your cheek gently and wow you liked this a lot.

Dave wasn't the best kisser, but you loved it. Your mouth parted slightly as your arms wrapped around his neck loosely. As the sloppy makeouts continued, you may or may not have accidentally pushed him over, because next thing you knew you were laying on top of him, never breaking contact.

You felt Dave smile against your lips, and he said something about how you were "really fuckin' into it," but all you did was growl embarrassedly and tell him to shut up.

When the pair of you pulled away in need of air, he smirked lopsidedly at you. Upon realizing that had actually happened and wasn't some weird fantasy, you refused to look him in the eyes, blushing furiously. You scrambled off him and sat up. He sat up as well.

He had the audacity to laugh at your expression, leaning over and punching your shoulder lightly. You rolled your eyes and huffed quietly.

"Hey," he said, nudging your side, "Karkat, hey."

"The fuck is it, Strider?"

The blonde teenager didn't say anything in reply; he only leaned over, titled your chin up so you were looking him the eyes, and kissed you gently. You kissed back, and, to your embarrassment, you were rather disappointed when he pulled away a moment later and smirked at your red-tinted face.

He pulled away entirely and leaned back on the couch smugly. "'Just bros' my ass."


End file.
